Back in Business
by HulkSmash1117
Summary: Its been years after Eddy has ran away and now that he is back the Ed's are back in the scamming business and are about to comit their last scam so they go all out for the biggest and best scam of all time.
1. Prologe

I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

Back in business

_At the Cul-de-sac_

It was summer in Peach Creek at 11:07 and Ed, Edd, and Eddy were grounded for a scam go TERREBLY wrong. Luckily the all had walky-talky's to communicate with, "Great, is summer and I'm stuck in my stupid room all because Kevin" said Eddy. " Eddy you can't blame Kevin when your scams go wrong," said Edd "to be honest Eddy creating a hot sauce bomb the size of MY HOUSE was not very smart, besides this gives me a chance to organize my encyclopedia collection" he said cheerfully. Then both Edd and Eddy both hear loud crying "Ed, are you crying" said Edd "NO COMIC BOOKS FOR ED!" he shouted a started to cry again then Eddy started getting then "I've got a great scam" look. "You know what" he said "I've got an idea" "not again" interrupted Edd. "Guy I'm going to the playground" said Eddy. "But Eddy were grounded," said Edd "Eddy, Eddy, EDDY!" "Ed something happened to Eddy we need to find him." "…" "Ed, are you still there." Just then Ed busted through the wall grabbing Edd by the hat and ran through another wall "Double D we must save Eddy!" screamed Ed. "Ed slow down you dragging my body across the dirt," winded Eddy.

_Later at the playground_

"Quick Ed we've got to find Eddy before something bad happens." said Edd "I see him Double D, he near the forest," said Ed. Ed and Edd ran over to Eddy who had on his backpack and two suitcases. Eddy there you are," spoke Edd "Ed and I were worried about you." "What are you doing with all those bags" "What do you think, I'm running away from the cul-de-sac Sockhead" said Eddy. "WHAT!" shouted Edd, "Yes, I wrote a note to my parents so I'm running away" "But Eddy you can't I… It…you…" then Ed started crying "don't go, we 3 Eddy and if we only had 2 then we would be 3 no more." "Very well put Ed" commented Edd. "To late guys there's nothing leaved for me here," said Eddy "what about us Eddy, huh" Spoke Edd, "what about you friends." Eddy didn't speak for a while then he looked at Ed who had tears in his eyes then he said to him "see you around, Lummox." Eddy walked along in to the forest he turned around look at the guys one more time and then walk into the shadow of the forest. Ed and Edd turned around and headed home then went home. They both couldn't sleep, they keep thinking about what happened to Edd and if they ever see him again after 3 hours the finally went to sleep.

Please review.


	2. 18 year later

Note: in my last Chapter I called Double D- Edd but I got confused myself so I'm just going to say Double D from now on.

Back in Business

_ Cul-de-sac (18 years)_

It was summer again and each summer just reminded Ed and Double D of that night 18 year ago. Everyone still lived in the cul-de-sac because all of their parents retired to a home for the elderly, leaving their homes to their children. As all the kid got older they all got jobs to make money. Kevin became a mechanic and eventually became the owner of his own motorcycle company, he married Nazz but had no kids. He drove a motorcycle and was the king of the cul-de-sac. Nazz had become a professional stunt woman because she had the skill to do amazing stunts. Though she often found herself unhappy in her marriage Sarah and Jimmy owned a club from kid with disability's to earn an education. Rolf work on a farm not far from the cul-de-sac where he produced most of the stores food.

Meanwhile life for Ed's had been very sad since Eddy left they both move out of the cul-de-sac because is reminded them to much of their friend ship. Ed had joined a circus as the _Unstoppable Ed-mazing_, the famous strong man with the 5st grade education, and the apatite of a wooly mammoth. While Double D went to college and got his master degree in mechanical engineering and worked for the military's robotic unit. He began to love building things thank to Eddy he loved to build insane machines but after he left Double D tried to fill the void with other things. Johnny just live like a hermit receiving only a small portion of money from everyone in the cul-de-sac. No who in the cul-de-sac knows what happened to Eddy, so say (and hope) he's dead, others say he's half way across the world coning people out of their money, but Ed and Double D still believe he is coming back and are still waiting for their friend to return.


	3. He's back

Hi it's me sorry for not updating in a while I have been an a super busy schedule and again I'm sorry for that

And the romance in there is between Nazz and Edd

Also I now my story has been short so I'll try to make it longer

Back in Business

Ed and Double D were talking one the phone

"The circus is going to the old Cul-de Sac Double D will you be their" said Ed

"Actually I going to be going to the Cul-de-Sac too, to test our new robot in a populated area." said Double D.

"Do you think Eddy will be their"

"Maybe Ed" He said sadly, "But don't get your hopes up Ed."

Later at the Cul-de-Sac

Hey everyone look the at this" Said jimmy "The cirrus is coming to the Cul-de-Sal" "No way really" said Nazz "Finally something the Ed's can't ruin" Said Kevin

Ed and Edd meet up at the playground "(sigh)" said Ed "(sigh)" said Edd. "Hey remember me" said a familiar voice "Eddy" said both Ed and Double D" "Who else." Replied Eddy "Now before you ask me about what happened to me and where I went let's just not" "Ok" they all said. "Now let go."

The 3 Ed's walked back to the Cul-de-Sac "ok now remember my scam from 18 year ago." said Eddy "no." said Ed "when the first part of my plan need's for us to buy are old house. "But eddy Sarah lives in my house" said Ed "you could buy Johnny's old house" said double D "whatever I don't care just make sure they don't now that I'm here" Said Eddy "Oh and don't let them know you're here until the circus ether alright" "alright" said Ed and Double D

Later at the Cul-de-Sac after every one was asleep

Eddy walked out in to the middle of the Cul-de-Sac and said at a volume that was loud but didn't wake the neighbor up "Hello Cal-de-Sac the ed's are back… in… business Ha ha ha ha.


End file.
